The Impossible Gigacore: Darkshade
by Gigacore
Summary: Gigacore is an original character created by me (Alejandro Hancock). All characters related to him I have also made. Keep in mind that I pour all my imagination and originality into this story. He exists mainly in the Marvel Universe but will often crossover with others too such as DC Comics and Godzilla. I don't know everything about DC and Marvel so please read with an open mind.


11

 _ **The Impossible**_

 _ **GIGACORE**_

 _ **Entry IV**_

 _ **Darkshade**_

 _ **By: Alejandro Hancock**_

Authors Note & Disclaimer

Gigacore is an original character created by me (Alejandro Hancock). All characters related to him I have also made. Keep in mind that I pour all my imagination and originality into this story. He exists mainly in the Marvel Universe but will often crossover with others too such as DC Comics and Godzilla. I don't know everything about DC and Marvel so please read with an open mind. If you have any fan art you want to share email me at alexhancock17 . I do not own any other characters at all. With all that out of the way, enjoy the story of Gigacore!

 **Chapter I**

 **A New Discovery**

Simon Clyde was a very underestimated man. Fresh out of high school he was desperate to prove his worth as a geographer. He sent out endless applications to as many local schools as possible. But none of that mattered to him today. Today he was gonna prove his worth. He had read about a secret treasure hidden deep in Mount Timpanogos. Simon was the one who was going to find it. He was going over his plan in his head on the way up the long, steep pathway.

"Welcome to the Mount Timpanogos caves." A tour guide said at the entrance. "My name is Trevor and I will be your tour guide today." Simon waited through the long history of how the cave was discovered until, finally, they entered.

Inside the cave Simon let the group walk ahead of him. Finally, he silently jumped over the rail and towards the point he believed the treasure was located. He heard the airlock door close. Simon was all alone now. He touched the walls and noticed a fine line in it.

"Hello," He said. "Why are you here?" He moved to the left and pushed with all his might. The wall became a giant door making crunching and groaning noises as it opened.

After opening the huge door Simon looked in excitedly. He became confused very fast. There was no piles of gold or mounds of jewels. There was simply a red and yellow samurai suit with two katanas driven into the ground. Simon walked in the room, curious of what this meant. As he walked in words began to glow on the walls in a bright yellow. Simon blinked. The words were in English.

 _Touch these swords_

 _Fulfill the prophecy_

 _Read these words_

 _And prepare most carefully_

 _For when the swords are taken_

 _The cleansing will occur_

 _All in the preparation_

 _For the Redemptor's great return._

Simon examined the swords. One of them was sleek black, seeming to have no trace of light. The other was silver and seemed to hum with a low rumble. He found himself in a trance as he reached for the black katana. As soon as he grasped the handle he immediately forgot who he was. There was only one thing Simon had in mind now. He pulled out the black sword and ripped out the silver one. He donned the armor and prepared for his new mission.

The Earth must be cleansed.

 **Chapter II**

 **A New Friend and a New Enemy**

Jason and his friends led Bruce Banner into their headquarters. "We didn't know anyone lived here so we thought it'd be a good place." Jason said. Bruce seemed impressed.

"So you're this Gigacore I've been hearing about?" Bruce asked.

"Yea," Jason confirmed. "I felt that Utah could use a superhero just as well as New York or Los Angeles."

"Makes sense," Bruce said. "But how much do you know about what you're doing." Jason thought about this.

"Not much really." Jason said. "So far I've been learning by experience." Bruce frowned.

"I was once like you." Bruce said. "Trying to learn from experience. Believe me when I say that it _never_ turns out the way you expect." Jason knew exactly what Bruce was talking about. The Hulk was a perfect example of that.

"What if," Jason said. "What if _you_ could teach me?" Bruce looked Jason in the eye.

"You know how dangerous that is." Bruce said.

"I've nearly been killed twice in the past month," Jason said. "I think I can deal with dangerous."

"Guys," Daren said. "We can talk about this later. Right now we have a problem." All three news channels were reporting a strange man in samurai armour destroying everything in his path. There was no footage, only the location. The man was just outside Salt Lake City. Jason knew what he had to do. He donned the suit and headed out.

"Wish me luck!" Gigacore shouted just before he disappeared.

Gigacore finally arrived outside Salt Lake City. The sky seemed darker as he looked around for his foe. He searched the deathly quiet outskirts of the city. The only thing that could be heard was his footsteps. Suddenly, he saw something rush into an alleyway. He approached cautiously and quietly.

Once he rounded the corner, he saw him. An armoured samurai was walking down the alleyway away from him. "Hey!" Gigacore shouted. The samurai immediately turned around. His helmet had a knight visor covering the eyes and the only visible skin was his chin and mouth. Gigacore decided to go all out. "Didn't you get the memo?" He said. "I'm the impossible Gigacore, and whenever you mess with _this_ city, you mess with me!" The samurai slowly drew out two swords, one black and one silver.

"I am Darkshade." The Samurai replied. "This Earth must be cleansed and you are _not_ getting in the way. I shall make quick work of you." Gigacore chuckled.

"I don't think you know what I'm capable of." Gigacore said. "If you wanna find out, BRING IT ON!"

 **Chapter III**

 **A Foe to be Feared**

Neither Darkshade, nor Gigacore wasted any time. They both charged at each other. Just before they collided Darkshade jumped over Gigacore and stood two feet behind him. Gigacore turned around just in time to see Darkshade swing his black sword. He never hit Gigacore, but the sword still accomplished its. It was as if the sword had cut a hole in all light and the cut kept spreading. Pitch darkness enveloped Gigacore.

"Well that's new." Gigacore said. He couldn't see anything at all. He then felt a swift kick and he was sent flying. He tumbled out of the cloud of darkness into the street. Quickly standing up, Gigacore saw the cloud shrink until the last puff was absorbed by Darkshade's black sword.

Darkshade once again began to approach Gigacore. "The Earth must be prepared for the Redemptor's return." Darkshade said. "Before a planet can be reborn, it must be _cleansed_!" He swung his silver sword and it unleashed a sound wave that blew Gigacore through a nearby shop's display case.

"Jason!" Daren shouted. "What's going on over there!?" Gigacore shook off the glass as he got up. Darkshade was gone.

"I've been taking a beating." Gigacore said. "Our new friend Darkshade can control light and sound."

"Jason." Amora said. "You do realize that those are the two things gravity _can't_ control, right?"

"Then how do I beat him?" Gigacore asked. No one answered. "Dr. Banner?"

"What does he want to do?" Bruce asked.

"Umm, let me check DESTROY THE WORLD!" Gigacore said, unamused. There was a short silence.

"Get to an open field, there you might be able to bury him." Dr. Banner said. This shocked Gigacore.

"Bury him?" He asked. "I...I can't do that."

"You have no choice. Either this or the end of the world." Bruce said. Gigacore knew Bruce was right. Bruce couldn't just become the Hulk to come and help him. Every time the Hulk showed up Bruce had to move somewhere else and start anew.

"Won't that kill him?" Gigacore asked.

"That's the idea." Bruce said.

"Listen Dr. Banner," Gigacore said. "I'm a Mormon. Mormons don't kill people." He didn't have time to say anything else as he was once again enveloped in darkness. Gigacore immediately flew upwards until his head hit the ceiling. He charged in an unknown direction to get out of the fog. After breaking through three walls he found himself on the other side of the building. This gave him an idea. Although he didn't like it, there was nothing else he could think of.

He began concentrating on the three story building, focusing on making it more and more heavy. He heard the building groan and creak and increased gravity even more. For a split second he saw Darkshade in the building, then: CRASH!

The entire building collapsed in on itself. What was once a small industry structure was now a pile of brick and rubble compacted in a pile where it once stood. Gigacore restored gravity and everything was silent again. After staring at the rubble for the longest time, he finally reported to headquarters.

"I think I got him." Gigacore said.

"What exactly did you do?" Daren asked.

"I, uh, brought a building down on him." Gigacore answered. There was a short silence.

"Good work Jason." Bruce said. "You should probably get home now."

"Right." Gigacore said. As he walked away he didn't notice the crimson armoured hand slowly emerge from the rubble.

 **Chapter IV**

 **Attack on Headquarters**

Some part of Jason knew that his quarrel with Darkshade wasn't over. His head was filled with questions. Who was Darkshade? Why does he want to destroy the Earth? But most of all, who was this 'Redemptor'? All of this was buzzing through his mind as he entered the headquarters.

Jason took off his helmet to notice everyone was staring at him. He quickly became confused. "Uh," He said. "Did I do something wrong?" He then realized his friends weren't looking at him. They were looking behind him.

Jason turned around to see Darkshade 2 inches from his face. "OH, HI!" Jason shouted as he stumbled back. Darkshade stood still. He examined the room and it's inhabitants, then spoke.

"Now that you've led me to the source of my obstacle," Darkshade said. "I can destroy it."

"NO!" Jason shouted. He tackled Darkshade, sending both of them tumbling into the hall. Jason knew that if Darkshade could get close enough to Bruce, he'd become the Hulk. He could not let that happen.

Jason threw Darkshade out of an old window and pursued after him. The two became locked in combat. Jason gave Darkshade a strong uppercut and he went flying. On the way down Darkshade took out his swords and prepared to slice Jason in two. Jason somersaulted out of the way and got back to his feet just in time to dodge the oncoming cloud of darkness.

Up in the air, Jason could see the cloud was approaching the house. He dove down and increased gravity around the entire area of the cloud. The darkness disappeared to reveal Darkshade laying face down on the rocky field. He dove once more, loosening gravity around Darkshade. Just before Jason could kick Darkshade into the ground, Darkshade launched Jason into the house with a sound wave.

Jason crashed into the headquarters and someone broke his fall. He looked behind him to see who it was. "Oh no." Jason said. Bruce was breathing heavily as he began to break a sweat. It was inevitable now. All Jason could do was try to get him out of the house before it happened.

"Come on Dr. Banner!" Jason said. "You need to get away from here!" Gigacore put on his helmet and flew himself and Bruce out of the hole in the wall. They got five meters before Bruce opened his now green eyes.

 **Chapter V**

 **Two Against One**

Gigacore had no time to watch Bruce transform. Darkshade clutched Gigacore's arm and threw him up in the air. He had to act fast. Gigacore dove into a nearby tree. Once he got to the bottom, he ripped the trunk out of the ground and, with the help of gravity, swung it into Darkshade. Darkshade was knocked seven meters further away from the house.

Suddenly, the tree was ripped from his grasp. The Hulk had snatched the tree from it and threw it into oblivion. Gigacore looked at the green titan before him. "Oh boy." He muttered. He quickly dodged a punch and tried to locate Darkshade. Gigacore saw him running back into action.

Gigacore had a plan. It may have not been the smartest one, but it was the best one he had. Daren had installed a grappling hook in case of emergencies and Gigacore was pretty sure this was one of those occasions.

Gigacore fired the grappling hook at Darkshade. It didn't hit him, but it did attach to one of his swords. Before he could reel it in, Hulk's human sized fist rocketed him towards Darkshade. He swung his grapple to make a huge sound wave that actually made Hulk fall over. Gigacore swung it back at Darkshade who was also blown back, but not before catching his sword and yanking it from Gigacore's grip.

Gigacore landed hard on the ground. Everything hurt. He groaned as he attempted to get up. Darkshade stepped on his back making him cry out in pain as he fell back down. Darkshade slowly raised one of his swords. "Now the Earth will be cleansed of _you._ "

 **Author's Note**

I told you this entry would be interesting! Seriously though, I'm super excited to have Darkshade as Gigacore's arch nemesis. I apologize for the short chapter five but I wanted to leave you guys at a cliffhanger (muhaha!). Once again, any and all questions will be answered here in the _Author's Note_. I'm really glad you guys enjoy this story. As always, any artwork can be submitted to  alexhancock17 . Thanks for reading. Farewell!


End file.
